She's My Girl: Mate of the Demon Prince
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: AU.He's a demon. An immortal. A royal one. He despises human a lot. She's a half demon, half human girl. A daughter of a Royal blood White Fox Demon and a powerful human priestess. Both races despise her for being a half blood. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**~xxoxx~**

**Mate of the Demon Prince**

**by Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer: **The Prince of Tennis and Its Original Characters is not mine. This is the third installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology.

_Warning: Story sets on Alternate Universe._

_**~xxoxx~**_

**Chapter 1: The Demonic Prince and The Angelic Princess**

**~xxoxx~**

The War among the Demon lords have been started two centuries ago. He hadn't any idea when would it stop. Being a demon prince isn't really that good. His father have been responding to the war in an unusual way. The Land of the Seishun is one of the strongest kingdom at the eastern area. How come it is unusual? 'Hell, that's the only place where humans and demons peacefully interact to one another! That's absolutely abnormal!' the Demon Prince blurted out mentally. This Demon Prince sojourns as his fatal injuries started to claim his mind. He flinched as he felt his body falls on the ground. Not so long after his fall, the Demon Prince lost his consciousness. The cold wind kisses his bloody tainted cheek and his long dark green tresses scattered on his face and to the ground.

She stared at the moon above while she seats at her garden in their castle. It's full moon tonight and it's so beautiful that this young princess admires it a lot. She closed her eyelids and smiled to herself. The cold night breeze blew mildly to her face and suddenly she twitched. The wind has a fresh natural scent but something on it got her attention. There's another scent on it. She knew it well. A blood. A demon blood. Though the scent is not so strong, she could distinguish it and she's definitely sure it is a demon blood.

The Princess got to her feet and went to her chamber. She changed her dress from her sleeping kimono to one of her regular kimonos. She then takes her bow and arrows and her two swords. The Princess knew that the guards wouldn't allow her to went outside the palace. Using a magic spell, she slipped from the palace in no Princess runs to the forest that was near the palace to try to locate where the faint demon blood came from. She runs with incredible speed and reached the middle of the large forest. The scent of wild flowers had passed through her nose but the scent of the demon blood gets stronger. She stopped when she reached the place where the scent of the demon blood came from. Silently, the Princess approaches the injured demon laying on the ground. She sat on the side of the injured demon and checked his injury. The Princess frowned as she sees a fatal wound at left shoulder of the demon.

The Demon Prince opened his eyes revealing his amber colored eyes. He looked at his side seeing a young woman silently treating his wounds.

"Leave" the Demon Prince said coldly. "I don't need your pity, wench." he continued.

The Princess gave him a determined look and ignored his words. She used her healing magic to treat the fatal wound of the Demon Prince. She must try to at least repair his torn muscles and arteries or else he would die. The Demon Prince felt the warm presence coming from the hands of the woman. He knew his fatal wound miraculously healing so fast. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His nose got the scent of the young lady. She's a half blooded demoness but she looks like a human lady. 'How could it be possible?' The Demon Prince thought.

He opened his eyes to see the young woman again. He saw her bare skin sparkled as the moonlight hits her delicate skin. The Woman has a very long brown wavy silk hair that flows on her back. Reddish brown eyes shine with determination to her face. She has an innocent face but has a lustrous reddish lips. Her deep violet colored flowery kimono with blue obi matches her small body and intelligently concealing her curves. 'She's too beautiful for being a human. If only she's a full blooded demoness..' the Demon Prince thought before falling asleep.

The Princess took a deep breath as she finished treating his fatal wound. It claimed almost her whole life force and she knew she will pass out soon. She took a look at the sleeping Demon. She gasped as he look at his face. 'Oh, Kami-sama! He's beautiful!' the Princess thought. She stroke aside the locks beside his face and smiled to herself. The Princess noticed the symbol embedded to his white sleeve of his haori. It is the royal symbol of the neighboring kingdom, Seishun. She knew it well. Of course, after imprisoning herself to the Palace's library for several years, she learned about the different kingdoms around the world. 'Was he the Crown Prince, Prince Ryoga or the mighty prince, Prince Ryoma?' she asked mentally. The Demon Prince has a very well build body frame. His long dark green tresses were held by a high pony tail with some locks hanging to frame his handsome face. The Princess's face flushed with bright red when she imagined the mighty prince in his glorious image.

With her inhuman strenght, the Princess lifted the sleeping prince from the ground. 'He's quite heavy.' she thought. She run from the place with the sleeping prince clinging on her body. She stiffened when she felt his hot breath touches her neck. She run faster. She knew she would pass out so soon because of exhaustion. One mile to go and they would reach the Palace. She could feel her body nearly collapsing. Finally, they reached the palace's gate. The Princess saw her grandmother, the Lady of the Sakura Lands running towards her before collapsing with the Demon Prince's body to her side.

He opened his eyes and stares at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. 'Where am I?' he thought. He turned his head and sees Sakura petals swaying at the gusts of the wind. He remembered. He crossed the boundaries between the Seishun Kingdom and The Sakura Lands.

The door slid opened and he saw a demoness servant came in.

"Ryoma-ouji-sama, the Lady of the court wishes to talk to you." the servant said while she sat and bowed her head.

The Demon Prince nods and the servant left him in his chamber.

Ryoma is a Royal Prince from the Kingdom of Seishun. He is the second son of the Great Lord of the Seishun Lands, Lord Nanjiro and the well known demoness from the Western, Lady Rinko. His older brother is the Crown Prince of the Seishun Kingdom but due to his absences to the royal palace and abandoning his obligations, Ryoma was put at the front to fill up what his brother lacks to give for the Kingdom.

Ryoma changed his clothes and proceed to the hallway of the palace. Though it is his first time in the place, it isn't hard for him to locate the whereabouts of the Lady of the Court. He opened the door and met the brown eyes of the old Lady.

"So... Would you tell me why's the mighty prince of the Seishun Kingdom is here in my Lands?" the Old Lady asked.

"As you can see Lady Sumire, I didn't intend to step on your lands. I believed when I lost consciousness I am near the boundaries of your lands with our Kingdom." Prince Ryoma coldly replied.

The Old Lady stood from her chair and went to the balcony of the room.

"I see. So I guess you owe your life now to my granddaughter." she said without looking at him.

Ryoma's eyebrows furrows. What? Me? Owing my life from someone? To a disgusting, weak, unworthy half blooded demoness? No way!

"You mean the disgusting half blood demoness?" he sarcastically asked.

In a swift motion, the Old Lady demoness grabs his throat and pinned him to the wall. Ryoma growled in pain.

"You mustn't try to insult my granddaughter, brat." she hissed. "She's more than what you've thought she is." the old demoness continued.

Suddenly, the girl that they were talking about appeared to the room's balcony. She gave her grandmother an inquiring look and shifted her gaze to the prince that was pinned on the Sumire sighed in defeat and let go of Ryoma's neck.

"You don't have to worry, my dear. I won't do such thing to start a war against Seishun." Lady Sumire speaks.

The Girl nodded and smiled lightly at the Demon Prince.

"Prince Ryoma please meet the Mistress of the White Fox Demon Clan, Princess Sakuno." the Old demoness said.

Prince Ryoma stares at the half blood demoness and nods.

"Ryoma." he said to the Princess.

Princess Sakuno just replied to him with a smile and a pair of blush on her cheeks. Ryoma furrow his brows. 'Can't she say something?' the Demon Prince thought. The old demoness seen his facial expression and sighed.

"Sakuno, Go back to your room. I'll summon you when Lord Nanjiro finally arrives here." she said.

The Princess smiled to her grandmother and bowed in respect. She then faced the Demon Prince and bowed. She then leaves the room.

"You shouldn't expect that she'll respond to you. Sakuno lost her voice several years ago." Lady Sumire said.

The Demon Prince gave her a confused look.

"How did she lost her voice?" he asked.

The Old demoness came back to her seat and crossed her arms.

"Since when her human mother and half blood brother was killed by the human villagers." she said.

The door slid opened and Lord Nanjiro in his formal attire came in. He slumped himself at the front of the old demoness.

"Now... now, Old hag. What kind of help do you want?" he asked.

The Demon Prince glares at his father.

"Oyaji." Prince Ryoma said.

Lord Nanjiro looked back at him and smirked."Oh, Ryoma. Glad you're still alive. I must have say thanks to the ningen lady I guess." he said.

"You know well that she isn't a full blooded human or a demoness, Nanjiro." the Old Demoness hissed.

"Oh yeah! Can't categorize that girl. Her scent is confusing me." Lord Nanjiro replied."What's so confusing about it? She just smells like a half blooded demon." Prince Ryoma intercedes.

"Baka. That's because her mother tried to suppress the raging demon blood running in her veins." his father said.

The Prince gave them a confused look. What does it mean?

"Sakuno was born from a powerful full blooded demon and a powerful human priestess." Lady Sumire said.

"A union between a full blooded demon and a priestess? Was that possible? I mean... the blood of a priestess is sacred and purifying.. we all know what can their blood can do to demon's blood." Prince Ryoma asked. Lord Nanjiro cupped his chin with his right hand and nods.

"You're right, Son. But that Sakuno girl was born almost a full blooded demon. She could almost killed her mother back then. Anyway Old Hag, it seems that there are new ruins in your lands. Is that what you want for me to help to?" Lord Nanjiro said.

Lady Sumire shook her head.

"Some kinda. It's about Sakuno, you know. Those ruins are products of Sakuno's rampage for almost a half year." she said.

"You mean her demonic powers are surfacing in a higher level? Oh, never thought that she's that strong to crush that valley." Lord Nanjiro said sarcastically.

The Lady twitches at his statement and glares back at him.

"I want you to help Sakuno to control her demonic powers. The seal that suppressing her demon blood starts to get weaker. And lastly, I want her to have her own mate soon." she said.

Prince Ryoma yawns in boredom. Well, why does he's here anyway? He could just say thanks to the half blood demoness and leaves. That is simple as that. Why would he bother himself to listen those things that aren't related to their Kingdom.

"What are you talking about finding her own mate?" Prince Ryoma heard his father blurted out. His eyes widened in surprise."We already talked about this, Old Hag and you accepted the proposal. Ryoma is going to be her lifetime mate!" Lord Nanjiro continued.

Prince Ryoma's eyes got even wider. His jaw dropped upon hearing of what was his father has been said.

"WHHATTT!" he finally exclaimed.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

He hates it. He doesn't want to be mated with a half blood demoness. They were disgusting weakling creatures. Why does he have to be mate with her? Yes, she's pretty... she's beautiful... she's cute. Oh, heck, what was that he had been said? What's happening? Why does he feel that they're already connected to each other.

**Chapter 2: My Half Blood Soon-to-be Mate**...

(A/n: Konnichiwa! Thank you very much for reading this fic. This fic is my third installment for my Ryosaku Anthology. Kindly please leave reviews. I wanna know if this fic is good or lame. Please? Please? Leave Reviews please? I accept nice critiques. I do admit that I have some grammatical errors here and I am so sorry about it. Again, please leave reviews. n_n .Leave reviews if you want me to update soon. Lol!

Also click my profile link hf you want to read my other ryosaku fics that are included to my Ryosaku Anthology.

Enjoy reading and leave reviews. Thank you! n_n

_++witchangeL


	2. Chapter 2 My Half Blood Soon to be Mate

**~xxoxx~**

**Mate of the Demon Prince**

**by Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer: **The Prince of Tennis and Its Original Characters is not mine. This is the third installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology.

_Warning: Story sets on Alternate Universe._

_**~xxoxx~**_

**Chapter 2: My Half Blood Soon-to-be Mate**

**~xxoxx~**

He wanted to go to rampage. His blood is boiling with anger and dismay. Being betrothed wasn't in his plan. The recent engagement of him to the Lady of the White Foxes Demon is unbelievable. How could his father put him at that state? He knows well that he despises human and the half bloods so why placing him in an agreement to be the mate of the half blooded demoness?

Lord Nanjiro explained to the Demon Prince about the agreement between the Seishun Kingdom and the Sakura Lands. Since, Lady Sumire, the current Lady of the Sakura Lands and the leader of the white fox demons are getting older, the old demoness sent a request to the Seishun Kingdom about the succession of the leadership of the Sakura Lands and the white fox demon clan.

Prince Ryoma learned that her supposed to be heir is her only son, Lord Shun has died in the war against the Rikkai Empire that dominates and infiltrates the kingdoms at the western part of the country. His soon-to-be mate, Princess Sakuno of the white fox demons, is the next in line to the throne. But because of her unusual heritage that she was born from a full blooded demon and to a human priestess, her rights to be the next Lady of the Sakura Lands is being questioned. Of course, most of the full blooded demons despise the half blood creatures like her. They would never obey and to put themself lower than a half blood demoness. The last resort that the old lady and Lord Nanjiro found is to mate Princess Sakuno to a worthy full blood demon. This full blood demon will be the one who rule the Sakura Lands and be the Lord of the white fox demon clan. Because of the strong alliance bond between the Seishun Kingdom and the Sakura Lands, Lady Sumire agreed with Lord Nanjiro to find the appropriate demon to be mated to the half blood demoness.

Aside from the two demon prince, Prince Ryoga and Prince Ryoma, two other full blood demons has been considered as her prospective mate. Marquess Kunimitsu and Count Shusuke, both came from Seishun Kingdom and serves directly to the royal family were considered to be Princess Sakuno's mate. But the Lord and the Lady of the Seishun Kingdom decided to mate their youngest son, Prince Ryoma to be her lifetime mate.

"Why do I have to be her mate?" Prince Ryoma asked.

"That's the best option, brat. Your brother is the Crown Prince of the Seishun. To get the alliance between the Seishun and Sakura Lands get stronger, you will be mated to their heir, Princess Sakuno." Lord Nanjiro said.

The Demon Prince decided to leave the room. He couldn't take anymore of this talk. It's getting on his nerves. He hates it. He doesn't want to be mated with a half blood demoness. Half bloods are disgusting weakling creatures. Why? Oh, why does he have to be mated with her? Yes, she's pretty... she's beautiful... she's cute. Oh, what the heck. Now, he's complimenting her. What's happening? Why does he think that they're already connected to each other?

She walked away from the palace. Her look is somber. She took a lot of courage not to bursted into her own tears. She just wanna ran away from them. The Mute Princess partially lifted the hem of her kimono to gave her more space to run. She hopped swiftly at the branches of the trees she passed by. Her tears start to find its way to moisten her soft cheeks.

She didn't intend to listen the conversation between her grandmother and the two Royal demons from Seishun. She heard about she being betrothed with the Demon Prince she had saved before. She felt very happy because she like the Demon Prince. She didn't know why she did like him. But her happiness was crushed into pieces when she heard the Demon Prince objected from their engagement. He didn't want her. He didn't want to be with her. She felt her world starts to crumble while listening to his pleas not to be her mate. She kept her feelings intact not wanting to be found eavesdropping at the conversation of the three full blooded demons.

No one wants to be her. No one loves her except for her grandmother. She wonders what would happen to her if her grandmother died. The White Fox Demon Clan members are against her status being the Next Lady of the Clan. What she'll do then? She cannot live with the humans. She could still remember how they killed her own mother and her younger brother. It was good fortune to her that her father, the Great Lord of the Sakura Lands arrived to save her from being burned by the human villagers. Lord Shun avenged the death of his mate and his son. He killed all the humans in the village. The Genocide performed by her Demon father still lingers on her mind. It was since then that the demon seal on her back starts to break. The Seal on her back is the reason why's she's still alive although she has a priestess blood running to her veins. The Seal suppresses her demon blood to overcome her body. Unlike her younger brother, she was born with so much demon blood on her. Her case is different from other normal half bloods. She's much powerful spite the fact that the seal stills on its active phase. She was born with a priestess mother. It is very well known that the priestesses in their world has sacred and purifying bloods. These Priestesses were known being the defender of the human races from demon forces. When their blood was touched by the demons, it would burn their flesh especially if those demons has a very low demonic powers.

Her mother is a High Priestess from human village. She was also known before as a very formidable demon slayer. But things have changed when she met and fall inlove with demon from Sakura Lands.

Priestess Sayuri, Princess Sakuno's mother, left her own village to be with the Lord of the Sakura Lands. They live together in a deep part of the forest. When Sakuno was conceived, Priestess Sayuri was forced to go to the nearest human village to gave birth. Fortunately for her, there is a kind human lady who helped while giving birth. Lord Shun also attended to his mate. To their surprise, the infant that they were expecting as a regular half breed, comes out as a full demon infant. The baby has a pair of two amber eyes and some silky locks on her head like his father in his aggressive demon form. The infant instinctively bits her human mother. Lord Shun took away the infant away from her human mother.

"This is impossible. She's suppose to be a half blood baby." Lord Shun exclaimed.

"My dear, give me the child please." Priestess Sayuri pleads to her demon mate.

Lord Shun obediently gives the infant to his human mate. The Priestess performed a ritual to seal the demon blood in the infant's body. It is necessary to do it for the demon blood might ruined the infant.

Princess Sakuno reached the boundary among the Sakura Lands, Shitenhouji Kingdom and a human village. She stopped and walks toward the near river to take a rest. She hummed silently at herself trying to ease the pain she's feeling. She heard a rustling sound behind her and looked towards its direction. Sakuno sees a tall full demon leaning on a Sakura tree watching her intently with a smile in his lips.

The Demon has a bluish violet locks that hang up to his neck. He has a pair of two violet orbs that staring directly at her hazel colored eyes. He's wearing a black traditional dress with dark blue kimono underneath his outer kimono.

Suddenly, three spider demons appeared at the other side of the river. The Princess was shocked at the strong scent of the human blood coming from the spider demons. She was afraid and always startled whenever she smells human blood. It is like someone gripping her throat tightly and her demon blood instinctively overcoming her system. The Spider Demons leaped on to the air and attacked the startled and shocked Princess. The blue haired demon saw the tension in her body. When he saw that the demoness didn't moved when the Spider demons attacked her, he swiftly moves toward the demoness and cut into half the first spider demon who came forward. Sakuno's eyes widened when she saw the demon defended her from the spider demons. The Demon wielded one of his swords and took the frightened Princess beside him. The Princess pushed herself to the Demon's body, wrap her slim arms around his waist and buried her face in his crooked neck. The Demon wrapped his free arm around her waist and slashed his sword to the next spider demon who attacked them. The Girl in his arms flinched as she felt the demon stained one of her arms.

Princess Sakuno felt his gripped tightened in her waist. She lifted her head at met his gaze. The Demon smiled back at him and leaped into the air avoiding the spider webs. The Demon slashed again his sword in to the midst of air and the invisible blades cut through the webs slicing the remaining spider demon into pieces. They both landed at the Sakura tree near the riverbanks. The Demon loosed his arm in her waist and let her go.

Princess Sakuno tried to utter a word to say thanks to her savior but no words came from her lips. The Demon realized she couldn't talk by the way she acts in front of him.

"You can't talk?" he asked.

The Mute Princess nods at him. He cupped her chin with his free hand and lift it up slightly and observing her throat. The Princess saw his eyes narrowed and his blue orbs turn to gold. She knew the Demon is looking sternly at her neck. She got nervous and gulped.

"You don't have to worry, My Lady. I see, there's an abnormal lump of demonic energy on your vocal cords. It hinders your speech ability. Will you allow me to treat it?" she heard the Demon said. The Princess stares at his eyes and then nods in agreement. The Demon took her hand and led her under the Sakura tree. He put down his swords and sat silently on the ground.

"My Lady, please lay your head on my lap so I can have the full access to your throat and neck." he said.

She obediently sits and lay her body on the ground while laying her head to his lap.

"This may hurt you a little. But I assure you, tonight or at the dawn you would have your voice again." The Demon said.

She smiled back at him and closed her eyes. She could feel his demon energy on her neck. It is warm and strong. She wonders how strong he is. She remembered how her grandmother and the Lord of the Seishun tried to dissolve the lump of her demon energy that was formed after the death of her mother and younger brother.

"Relax the tension, My Lady." she heard the Demon said."And try to control your Demon Energy inside of you." he continued.

She obediently do whatever he says to her. She could feel the lump slowly dissolving thru his demon energy. Her whole body relaxed and she felt very sleepy. She tried to keep her attention around her.

Another demon whose eyes are closed approaches them. She stiffened as she felt his presence comes nearer to them.

"He's my companion. You don't have to worry, My Lady." the Demon said.

"My Lord, the Shitenhouji's soldiers and Prince Ryoma of the Seishun are coming. We should depart now." the newcomer demon said.

The Princess tried to opened her eyes but it's half lidded. She could see blurry the demon with blue eyes staring and smiling back at her.

"Yes, I understand." she heard him said.

"We'll see each other again, My Lady." he said while stroking the side of her face. "And I'll claim you as mine." he continued.

She felt his lips pressed on her forehead before she drifted instantly in her sleep.

Ryoma heard that his half blood mate is missing. His father commanded him to find his missing soon to be mate much to his dismay. He clenches his teeth in anger.

"Stupid half demoness. Where the heck she is by now." he said while following the faint scent of the missing princess at the forest.

He almost reached the boundary between the Sakura Lands, Shitenhouji Kingdom and a human village. He stopped as he smelled the scent of two full blooded demons departing the area near the river. He also catched the strong scent of the princess at the riverbanks and headed toward it.

Prince Ryoma saw the dead bodies and their carcasses spilled everywhere. He saw the missing princess lying under the Sakura tree. He approaches her and realized that she was covered with the scent of one of the demon he smelt before.

'How dare him touch my property.' Prince Ryoma thought.

"Oi, wench. Wake up." the Demon Prince said while holding with each of his arms her body. He saw her eyes opened slightly meeting his cold eyes. "Ryoma-sama." he heard her uttered.

His eyes widened.'Did she just utter his name?'

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Her every muscles ache. This is really painful. It felt like she's going to die. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't control her ravaging powers. The worst, she might end up killing her new friends.

**Chapter 3: The Princess in Rampage**

...

*** Special thanks to:**

**, Eia Yukino, luv-u-alwayz94, kichisaburo, Maria-Reynne and icequeen2897 for their helpful reviews. Thank you very much! n_n...**

**(A/n: Thank you very much for the nice feedbacks. I'm really glad you like the plot. Anyway, did you already know who is Sakuno's mysterious saviour? Make a guess! Leave your answer to your review. Please also tell me what you think of this chapter. I really want to know.n_n**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry if you find some grammatical errors here at my story. I'm really sorry.**

**Again, thank you for reading my fic. I hope you'd enjoyed reading this. Kindly please leave your review. n_n**

**Are you a die hard fan of ryosaku pairing? Join our new online fandom exclusively for ryosaku fanatics!**

**visit and sign up at: ryosakufandom(dot)webs(dot)com**

**see yah!**

_++witchangeL


	3. Chapter 3

**~xxoxx~**

**Mate of the Demon Prince**

**by Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer: **The Prince of Tennis and Its Original Characters is not mine. This is the third installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology.

_Warning: Story sets on Alternate Universe._

_**~xxoxx~**_

**Chapter 3: The Princess in Rampage**

~xxoxx~

He looked at her in the corner of his eyes observing how this half demoness had changed from her being a silent and shy lady to a sweet and energetic one. It's been a month since she started to speak again with a soft, sweet and feminine voice. She sang periodically. She has a very beautiful and angelic voice that makes some demons fell in love with her. Prince Ryoma twitched in annoyance. Why does Kami-sama keep on giving him reason to like his half breed soon-to-be mate? Oh, the great and mighty Prince Ryoma of the Seishun Kingdom is falling for the girl. How can't he be? His soon-to-be mate may not be pretty like the other full blooded demons but she's heavenly beautiful and pure. Her innocent beauty is what makes men stunned to her looks. The Prince mentally sighed and scolded himself because he's thinking of her again for the hundrendth time.

"This is impossible. Why does she keeps running on my mind?" the Demon Prince thought.

They finally arrived at the Seishun Palace. Well, after some discussions and arguments with the Lady of the Sakura Lands, Lady Sumire, she finally agreed to permit Princess Sakuno to go with the Seishun Royalties to start helping the Princess with her demonic powers and to make some bond or be finally mated to Prince Ryoma. It was also been stated that if Princess Sakuno conceived the child of the Prince, she'll go back to Sakura Lands with her mate to claim the throne as the leaders of the white fox demon clan and the whole Sakura Lands. As a result of this, Sakura Land and Seishun Kingdom's bond of alliance would be stronger and unbreakable. Despite of this, the Sakura Lands will stay autonomous and independent to its own. Seishun Kingdom haven't any legal rights to absorb the Sakura Lands and to engage itself with regards to personal issues within Sakura Land's premises.

The Two Seishun Royalties and the Princess were welcomed by the queen of the Seishun, Lady Rinko and their crown prince, Prince Ryoga. Princess Sakuno stared at him. She realized that her mate and the crown prince has something in common. They looked like twins but still there are some differences. Prince Ryoma tied his long dark greenish tresses in a high ponytail with some strands to the sides to frame his stoic and cold face. On the other hand, Prince Ryoga's hair was tied in a low and slightly loose ponytail. He has a devilish grin at his face and somehow gave a seductive aura at his presence.

"What a beauty!" Prince Ryoga blurted out. "What's your name, darling?" Prince Ryoga asked while taking a hand of the princess from her side. Prince Ryoma frowned and sent deathly glares to his older brother. He heard their father chuckled beside their mother.

"Ryoga. Hands off. She's my girl." Ryoma warned his brother.

Princess Sakuno flushed when she heard his remark. Prince Ryoga blinked in confusion.

"What?" Ryoga uttered.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and pulled the princess to his side. Lord Nanjiro blurted out a loud laugh at the scene.

"I didn't have any intention to repeat what I have been already said, Ryoga." Ryoma replied.

"What is this, Oyaji! Chibisuke got a hot and pretty woman like her? You've gotta be kidding me!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Prince Ryoma smirked and pulled a hand of his mate then walked away from them.

"Don't you ever dare to touch what is mine, Ryoga." Prince Ryoma's last words as they departed.

The Crown Prince blinked then stared at their departing figures.

"Is this true? Chibisuke find some hots to that woman?" He uttured.

"Oh, aren't you happy for your brother? Princess Sakuno is so beautiful and she's also not your ordinary half blood." Lord Nanjiro replied.

"How come?" the Prince asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Nanjiro said.

...

Princess Sakuno wanders around the personal garden of her mated Prince. Her Prince was summoned by his father this late afternoon. She wonders what could be the problem because it seems that something's up and important that the King had to summoned Prince Ryoma alone. She sighed mentally and tried to keep herself relax from the tension.

She's been at the Seishun Palace for almost three weeks and she haven't go anywhere else besides within the Seishun Palace premises. She'd met almost all the important demons she must met. Going to a meeting, to a party, to a conference, and visiting demon officials were giving her an headache. These are starting to get in her nerves. She's wondering why Prince Ryoma kept her tagging her along with him. The Demon Prince won't allow her to leave his side without his permission. A morning should start with an awkward breakfast with him and the whole day was a hell for her. The only time she's not oblige to stay beside him is when she's in need to retire herself for the night. She could see his annoyance every time she leaves him alone in his chamber.

"Tch. That's a disadvantage for being a half blooded. You're much weaker and always need to get some sleep." she heard him one night murmuring.

They were in his chamber that night. The Demon Prince was seating at the edge of his bed petting a white himalayan cat on his lap. She was standing near the balcony of his room while resting her head at the frame of the door and silently watching the crescent moon above the dark sky.

She rolled her eyes in dismay and twitched.

"It's not my fault that I was born from an unusual heritage." she answered to him while glaring back at him.

The Demon Prince stopped and looked up on her sternly. She gulped at his sudden change on his face.

"What's with that tone, wench?" he coldly replied.

She raised a brow at him.

"What? Now, my Prince let me go to take my sleep." she said.

He suddenly smirked at her. He let the cat moved out from his lap. He slumpered himself to his bed. She looked at him and sees him lying in his side with his left arm and hand supporting his head up.

"Sleep here then." she heard him say.

"What? No way!" she blurted out.

The Demon Prince narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you going to disobey what this Ryoma had told you to do?" the Prince asked monotonously.

She frowned in dismay. Why can't he just leave her alone? He's starting to get in her nerves.

"Please let me go, Ryoma-sama. I'm so tired. I don't even know why do you keep on dragging me with you in your businesses." she replied.

In a swift motion, the Demon Prince suddenly grabbed her from her place and pinned her to the nearest wall. The Princess gasped at their uncomfortable closeness. He held both of his arms and pinned them to her sides. His face is only an inch with hers and she could feel her face flushed with crimson color.

"Why is it that my mate is so talkative tonight?" Prince Ryoma asked. He brushed his nose to the side of her neck and she felt awkward to his sudden movement. Their closeness is unbearable for the Princess. She felt ashamed with this happening. She'd never encountered this intimate relationship before. In the Sakura Lands, her beauty might be hailed by the male demons but no one actually dared to touch her like Prince Ryoma doing to her. She could feel his hot breath touches her bare skin. She couldn't understand what's happening to her. There is something crumbling within her stomach and her heartbeat arises abnormally.

"No one dares to disobey my word, Mate. You aren't an exemption. You'll do what I want you to do, unless you want me to punish you." she heard his warn.

He scooped her body from the ground and threw her arms around his neck. Then he picked her up and walked silently towards his bed. The Princess has a shock expression in her face. He placed her in his bed carefully and lay himself beside her.

"Now sleep, Mate. I don't want to hear another objection from you." he said.

She obediently agreed to him and turned her body to the opposite side making her back facing her mate.

"Yes, my Lord." she uttured.

She felt his arms encircling her waist and pulling her body closer to his. He brushed off some of her brown tresses and nuzzled to her crooked neck. She heard herself moaned in pleasure when he placed kisses in her neck. It is surprisingly felt good. He grizzled his fangs to her bare skin and smelled her jasmine scent in her skin. He smiled to himself and placed a kiss in her shoulder while trying to tug her obi. Her robes were loosen when the hold of her obi slightly loose at his constant tugging. He pushed her one of her sleeves aside revealing her beautiful creamy skin to him. Her shoulder is beautiful and her scent is starting to fill up in his room. He kissed and sucked randomly at her neck and her bare shoulder. She moaned quietly at his touch.

"Ry.. Ryoma-sama... I... We... We aren't.." she stuttered to say what she wanted to say because of his intimate touches.

He smirked and placed one last kiss to her assaulted bare shoulder that it is now covered with red patches. He pulled her around to make her face him.

"I knew that, Mate. But I'll tell you these, I have no intention to follow their mating rules and rituals. I'll claim you as mine when I feel I like to do it." the Demon Prince said.

The Princess shyly lifted up her loose sleeve to cover her bare skin.

"But not tonight, Mate. This is not the right time to do that. Now sleep." he continued.

...

She looked above and saw that it's almost twilight. The Moon started to show itself to its full moon phase. Her eyes widened as she remembered what's the day today. It's a full moon tonight and her Demon blood will surely kick to the highest level making her in a wicked state of rampage. She felt her whole body trembled. Every part of her body is in pain. She screamed in agony. The pain is too much. Her demon blood starting to overcome her whole body. She heard set of footsteps coming towards her and she realized that her mate is one of them.

"Oh no, Sakuno! Don't hurt them! They're your friends!" she thought.

The Demon Prince saw his soon to be mate slumpered awkwardly at the ground. She's letting out a horrible scream that would let everyone know that she's in great pain. He saw her long brown tresses changing to a different color. It became a silvery white wavy hair and it becomes longer than usual. Her creamy skin became paler and tougher. Fingers became clawed. Her brown eyes became golden but the white part of her eyes is in bloody red color. Fangs are more prominent and her breath becomes poisonous.

"Don't let her go away!" Lord Nanjiro blurted out but he's too late as the Demoness runs away from the garden and swiftly moves away from the Palace.

"Takeshi, call Shusuke and Kunimitsu quick!" Lord Nanjiro commanded. Takeshi quickly runs toward the palace to call them.

"Better to follow her soon, she might ruin our forest by eighty percent chances." Inui, one of the Seishun Kingdoms

Prince Ryoma followed his mate to the forest with his brother. They were followed by the Seishun Demon Knights: Eiji, Souichiro, Kaoru and Takashi.

"What's the matter, my Lord?" Shusuke asked. He came with Kunimitsu and Momoshiro.

"The Princess is in rampage. Let's go, we've to help her." Lord Nanjiro replied.

The Demoness stopped at the deepest part of the forest. She punched the ground and an earthquake was made. It is strong enough to make the trees near her collapse. She swayed both of her arms beside her and a wild fire arose from nowhere. It burns the collapsed trees around her making it a defense tactic. The Seishun Demons arrived at the scene. Kunimitsu used a youjutsu (demon magic) to extinguish the fire around them.

The Demoness hissed back at them. Eiji and Takeshi tried to tackled her but they were get burned almost fatally before they could touch her. They both cried in pain but due to their nature as full blooded demons, they quickly healed themselves.

"What was that?" Prince Ryoga asked.

"Her priestess blood claims her external body. She's invincible now to Demons' physical attacks. She might get wounded but being a full blooded demon, surely she'll recovered easily. No one can touch her now." Kunimitsu said. Prince Ryoma had heard enough. He decided to try to calm her himself. This issue about her rampaging during full moons must put to an end. He slowly walked toward his rampaging mate. She glares at him and bare her elongated fangs at him. She positioned herself to an attack position as he comes closer to her.

"Chibisuke! Come back! She's dangerous as of now!" Prince Ryoga yelled. His father smirked beside him while watching his younger son approaching the rampaging demoness.

"Let him, Ryoga. Let's see how would he handle his mate at the situation like this." Lord Nanjiro said.

"My Lord, is it really okay if we let him do what his will?" Souichiro worriedly asked.

"Saa... Don't worry. It seems he knows what he's doing." Shusuke intercedes.

Prince Ryoma stopped on his tracks and stared at his mate. He narrowed his eyes then chuckled.

"Mate, you seems pissed tonight. What's the matter?" he asked coldly.

The expression at the face of the Demoness changed. She blinked at him and then she withdrew from her attack position. Her eyes became softer but the color remains. Her fangs disappeared and her claws retract.

"Ryoma-sama?" she uttured.

"Do you see what the trouble you've made now, Mate? You made my robe tore in the process of following you." he replied.

Her eyes become watery with tears.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-sama." she said.

He walked towards her and stopped in front of her. He took his right hand and tried to touch her slowly.

"No, please don't touch me, Ryoma-sama. You'll get burned. I don't want to hurt you." Sakuno pleaded.

"Sakuno." Prince Ryoma murmured then slipped his hand from Sakuno's barrier and touches her face.

"You're warm." he continued.

"He didn't get burned!" Takeshi blurted out.

"I see. So, he's strong enough to repel most of the priestess blood effect on him. But still he felt her warm and burning." Lord Nanjiro said.

Prince Ryoma lifted his mate from the ground. Her arms are in his neck while he carefully carry her to his arms.

"Let's go home, Sakuno. I'll shall punish you with these troubles you've started." Prince Ryoma said.

The Full blood Demoness nodded and smiled back at him.

"Hai, Ryoma-sama." she replied.

The Demon Prince leaped up and hopped quickly at each tree on his tracks leaving the other demons behind him.

"Young Love, Young Love. So innocent." Takeshi said with a big grin at his face.

...

At the Rikkai Empire...

Akaya furrow his brows as he stares at their Emperor. They're watching their Emperor, Seichi from afar. The Emperor seems to be pre-occupied lately and always in stare into nothingness. The Emperor is seating under a Sakura tree and staring above the full moon. Renji walked towards their emperor.

"What is it, Seiichi?" Renji asked.

"What's her name?" Emperor Seiichi asked without looking back at Renji.

"You mean the half demoness at the boundary of the Sakura Lands and Shitenhouji?" Renji asked again.

"Yes." the Emperor replied still staring softly at the moon.

"I see, so you're interested to her. The name is Princess Sakuno of the Sakura Lands. She's the sole heir of the white fox demons clan and the next in line as the next Lady of the Sakura Lands."

"No more?" the Emperor asked.

"She's in Seishun Kingdom right now. She's to be mated with the Seishun Prince, Prince Ryoma." Renji continued.

The Emperor gave him a cold serious look.

"I'll not permit it to happen. Sa-chan will be mine." Emperor Seiichi replied.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked his other companions.

Niou shuddered his shoulders. General Genichirou stares coldly at Akaya. Marui just continue eating his candies. Renji joined them and heard Akaya's inquiry.

"I don't know if this is a problem..." Renji started.

Genichirou gave him an inquiring look.

"What is it, Renji?" Genichirou asked.

"The Emperor is inlove and he's determined to claim her as his." Renji answered.

"WHAT!" Akaya and Marui blurted out in unison.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Princess Sakuno is in doubt. She didn't know why's the demon prince keeping her as his mate if he despises mortals and half breeds like her. After accidentally eavesdropping at one of the unlikely conversation, she tried to fled away from her mate's arms only to find her saviour once again.

**Chapter 4: My Only Eternal Mate**

..

(A/n: Sorry for the late update!I've just changed the rating. I rated this as M due to the scenes that aren't appropriate to some of my readers. And also it serves as a warning for the next succeeding chapters might contain mild to moderate lemony scenes. Thank you for reading this fic. Kindly please don't forget to leave your reviews! Thank you! n_n

_++witchangeL


	4. Chapter 4

**~xxoxx~**

**Mate of the Demon Prince**

**by Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer: **The Prince of Tennis and Its Original Characters is not mine. This is the third installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology.

_Warning: Story sets on Alternate Universe._

_**~xxoxx~**_

**Chapter 4: My Only Eternal Mate**

...

She opened her eyes revealing her two amber colored orbs. She looked around her and saw that the whole room is dark. Moonlight silhouettes can be seen outside the balcony of the room. She clutched the soft pillow beside her and fumbled it on her breast. But something caught her attention as she looked at her own hand. It is paler than usual and has longer sharp nails. She heard the door opens and saw her mate came inside the room.

Sakuno rose from the bed at seat on its side. Her long silvery white hair flows on her right shoulder and her eyes shine as the moonlight hits her delicate face. She turns her gaze to her mate and met his cold golden eyes. She sighed and squeezed the pillow on her bosom. Ryoma approach his mate and seated beside her. Sakuno lowers her head and buries her face at her pillow. Ryoma arches his brow as he looks down at his disturbed mate.

"Now what?" Ryoma uttered.

Sakuno squeal on him. Ryoma narrowed his eyes and tries to touch her head but she flinched and looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Iie, Ryoma-sama. Please... I don't want to hurt you." Sakuno pleaded.

"You don't have to worry. We'll find a way to help you." Ryoma replied.

"But." Sakuno murmured as she lifted her head to meet the Prince's gaze.

"Oyaji said I must get stronger so I could help you to control your powers." the Demon Prince quickly said.

The Prince pulled Sakuno into an embrace and buried his face to her silvery white tresses. Sakuno was surprised by his sudden action but didn't resist to his advances.

"Ryoma-sama?" she called.

"Yeah?" Ryoma replied while touching her silver tresses with his clawed hand.

"Why did you take me as your mate? I thought you didn't like humans and half breeds like me?" she asked as she lays her head at his broad chest.

The Demon Prince stopped at what he's doing and looked down at her. His amber eyes are slightly narrowed as they met her inquiring hazel eyes.

"Because we are bound to each other." he finally said.

"What do you mean?" the Princess asked.

"Can't you feel the bond between us?" Prince Ryoma asked as his face slowly decreasing the distance between their faces. Sakuno started to wonder why the Prince treatment to her starts to change as the days pass by.

"I... I..." Princess Sakuno said with a stutter.

"You?" Prince Ryoma asked with a distinct smirk plastered on his face.

"I... I couldn't understand." she said.

"You'll understand soon, Mate." The Demon Prince said before trying to seal his lips to hers but before he could do, Sakuno turned her head into the opposite side and blushes.

"Ryoma-sama." she uttured.

The Demon Prince's eyes became bloody red and flashed his elongated fangs to his mate. His demon marks turned to their darker color shade and his hands showed his sharp claws. There are groans and low growls can be heard inside the room. The Demoness gasped as she finally noticed the dismay to her mate's attitude. She turned her head to face him and touches his face with both of her hands. She traces the frame of his handsome face with her thumbs lovingly.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-sama. I didn't mean to dismay you. Please forgive this mate of yours." Sakuno pleaded.

"Mate." The Demon Prince replied with a shaky growl.

He grabbed her right arm and pulled her into a deep kiss while her other arm was thrown to his shoulder. The Princess could feel her blood abnormally flowing through her veins. She could feel her face burning red madly.

Sakuno could only gasp as his soft lips touched her own. It was a new sensation that sent pleasant shivers through out her body. Prince Ryoma responded to her gasp by giving a little growl and pressing harder on her mouth. It opened slightly. Silently asking permission to enter hers and she granted it quickly. Ryoma's hand moved from her face to her back very slowly, tracing her full curves and savoring the softness of her long hair. Fire spread through Sakuno's skin everywhere he touched her. She longed for it to continue but she became short of breath and had to pull away.

"I got a little carried away." The Demon Prince thought noticing that Sakuno was breathless. "No doubt I've just given Sakuno her first kiss." He continued and then chuckled to himself. "Are you sure you want to be my mate, Sakuno?" Prince Ryoma asked.

Sakuno's eyes filled with wonder and happiness. She could picture spending her life with no other man.

"Yes, of course Ryoma-sama." she finally said and kisses him softly. Prince Ryoma responded to her kiss and made it a longer and passionate one. He pushed her then to make her lay at the bed. She lay at the bed while Ryoma is in top of her. The moment his body pressed on hers, Sakuno's eyes widened as she felt something hard pressed on her lower body.

"That is a man's ..." she realized and then blushed.

Ryoma parted his lips from hers and look down on her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Anou... Nothing Ryoma-sama." Sakuno replied.

Sakuno touches his hair. Ryoma closes his eyes and feels her caresses. He grabs her hand and then stares down at her. His eyes become bloody red once again and lets out a low growl. Sakuno coils both of her arms to his neck and stares directly to his red eyes. With her inhuman strenght, she pulled down Ryoma. She then flashes her fangs and sinks them to the lower part of his neck. The Demon Prince groans and he could feel their bond becomes stronger than ever. After a while, the half demoness princess let go of her mate's neck. She then licks the four puncture wounds she inflicted to him. The wounds miraculously heal at the short span of time. She looses her hold to her mate then.

After recovering, Ryoma buries his head to the side of hers.

"You marked me." Prince Ryoma whispered to Sakuno's ear.

"Yes, Ryoma-sama" Sakuno worriedly replied. "Aren't you at mad me?" she asked.

The Prince didn't replied but nuzzled to her neck. Princess Sakuno moaned.

"No." Prince Ryoma finally said. "But I should claim you tonight as mine." he continued.

He claimed again her lips by his own and his hands starts to wander to her body.

Meanwhile...

Seiichi went to his personal garden and looked up on the full moon above. The breeze blew softly and he felt the cold sensation throughout his body. He closed his eyes and put both of his arms on the front of his chest.

"What is this feeling I have for her? I can feel this kind of weird bond between us. A part of me is yearning for her." The Emperor thought.

Suddenly, he felt a sting on his neck. He touched it and the wounds quickly healed. 'I am marked?' the emperor said to himself.

"Sakuno." Seiichi whispered to the wind. He stares above the sky and his face is lighten up by the moonlight.

"Sakuno..." Sakuno heard the prince's whisper to her ear. She closed her eyes and felt her whole body stiffened.

"Sakuno." She heard another voice which isn't her mate's voice. The voice is masculine and calm. It seems familiar but she couldn't remember who is it.

Her eyes suddenly opened and push her mate's body aside. Ryoma seemed surpised by her action but he noticed her startled and disturb.

"What is it?" he asked. "Anou... Ryoma-sama, someone called my name." she replied.

The Demon Prince frowned.

"But it is only me, Sakuno." he said.

"No, Ryoma-sama. The second voice who called me wasn't you." the Princess explained.

"Who could it be?" the Prince asked.

"Do you think something wrong happened?" she asked.

Prince Ryoma shrugged his shoulder and lean against the headboard of the bed.

"I don't have any idea but certainly that ruined our moods." he said irritably.

Sakuno moved forward and lay her head to his shoulder.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-sama." she replied with a sad tone.

The Prince's hand touched her head and her long tresses. He looked at her face seeing that she's really sorry. He sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Maybe not this time, Mate. I don't want to see you disturbed." he said.

The Princess's face lighten and flashes one of her sweet smile.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-sama." Sakuno said.

"Ryoma." The Demon Prince uttered.

Sakuno stared up to his face and blinked.

"Ehh?" she said.

"Call me Ryoma. With no honorific for I am now your husband, Sakuno." Prince Ryoma explained.

Princess Sakuno slightly blushed in his remarks and nodded to him.

"Yes, Ryoma." she said sweetly.

...

The Prince walked through the hallway going to his study room. He turned to his left and then opened the door of the room. He saw a demoness seating at his seat. His frowned and stared sharply at the woman. The Demoness have a black long hair and a pair of green eyes. She looked voluptous on her seductive kimono. Her name is Yuuko. She is the daughter of one of the minister within the palace. The Woman is suffering an unrequited love to the Demon Prince, Prince Ryoma. But Prince Ryoma didn't have an eye to any woman not until he met the half demoness Princess of the Sakura Lands, Princess Sakuno. It has been rumored to the whole kingdom that Prince Ryoma finally fell to his fiancee. Yuuko clenches her teeth everytime she sees the demon prince together with his mate who follows him everywhere irritably and being victimize by his teases. But still, the demon prince looks down to his mate lovingly and protects her from other demons which makes Yuuko angers and hates Princess Sakuno.

"What are you doing here?" the demon asked coldly.

"Can't we talk, Ryoma?" the demoness asked.

He arched one of his brows and frowns.

"But we have nothing to talk about." he replied.

Princess Sakuno hopped to the next branch of the tree. She smiled to herself as she remembered what her husband told her a week ago. Finally, he let her do what she wants and she didn't have to go with him everywhere if she doesn't wants to. Husband. Yes, he's her husband. He might not marked her yet, but officially she's now his lawfully wife. Sakuno held carefully the purple irises in her hand and hopped to the branches of the trees on her way back to the palace. She rushed towards the palace to see her husband. She quickly runs towards his study room after stepping within the palace premises. The scent of the dark purple irises spread within the area and covers the princess's scent from the other demons. She reached the door of her husband's study room but a different scent within the room startled her. A demoness scent. What could be the reason why a demoness is with her husband inside the room? The Princess was saddened by the idea that her husband took a concubine.

"Why? She's just a half breed, Ryoma. She couldn't give you a full blood demon heir." Princess Sakuno heard the demoness inside.

Sakuno could feel the tenses of her muscles. A pain was instantly felt from her chest. She could feel her world is breaking down. True enough, she couldn't give the Demon Prince a full blood heir, for she is half breed. Tears start to find their way to her cheeks. She couldn't endure the pain. She loves Prince Ryoma but do the prince love her too? She doubt. A sudden change of heart of her mate startled her. She very well knew from the start that the Demon Prince despises human and half breeds like her. What could be the true reason, why does Prince Ryoma took her as his mate?

The Princess hugged tightly the bouquet of irises on her arms. A single tear rolls from her eye and she fades away to the darkness of the palace.

"That won't change the fact that she's my wife and I'm already marked." the Demon Prince said.

"What? You're already marked? But you haven't a mating ceremony yet!" Yuuko exclaimed.

Prince Ryoma flashes one of his devilish grin.

"My Mate and I haven't any care about mating ceremony." he replied.

The Demoness gritted her teeth in dismay.

"Then take me as your concubine, Ryoma." the demoness murmured.

"No." Prince Ryoma said coldly.

"Why? I am more appropriate woman for you than that half breed! I'm strong and powerful. I'm beautiful and rich. I'm the perfect woman for you." Yuuko insisted.

Ryoma stares back at her coldly.

"I don't care whatever you might say. Sakuno is my mate and I don't have any intention to mate with someone else." Prince Ryoma said as he walks towards the door. The Demoness slightly bows her head and clenches her fist.

"I'll kill Princess Sakuno if it is the only way for me to have you." the Demoness murmured.

In a fast motion, Prince Ryoma gripped her neck and throws her at the wall. Yuuko cries in pain as her blood flows from her wounds. Her body fall heavily at the floor. She lifted her head and saw the bloodthirsty eyes of the Demon Prince. His long tresses becomes a spiky long messy brown hair. His demon marks noticeable as it starts to cover his face. He flashes his fangs to her and lets out growls.

"You won't dare to touch my mate or die on my own hands." Prince Ryoma warns before leaving the injured demoness in the room.

He stepped outside and calms himself. He instantly went back to her normal form. The demoness really gives him a headache. He touches his head and sighs. Suddenly, a violet iris laying on the floor caught his attention. He gently pick it up and thinks.

"Sakuno." the name passed to his lips.

Sakuno runs to the deepest part of the forest across the northern part of the Seishun Kingdom. She sobs silently. She then stopped and stares up on the sky and sees the sun setting at the far horizon.

"It's getting late. I run to far from the palace." the Princess said to herself.

A familiar scent passed through her nose and she turns her head at the direction it came from.

"How could it be? He's here in the Seishun?" She said.

Princess Sakuno runs toward the direction of the scent. She wiped her tears and smiles. After running a hundred mile, she heard a tune of a playing flute at the near meadow. She stopped running and walks slowly. She reached the meadow and sees the familiar demon playing a flute. He's seating at the bulk of rock. His eyes are close as he plays a beautiful tune using his flute. His bluish violet hair sways as the soft cool breeze passed by. Sakuno approaches the demon. The tune stopped and the demon looked at her direction. Sakuno smiled sweetly to him and nods.

"Beautiful." the Princess uttered.

"You're more beautiful, my princess." the demon said.

Princess Sakuno blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. I want to thank you for giving my voice back." Sakuno replied.

"I'm glad to hear your voice my princess. Why won't you come here and seat beside me?" he asked.

The Princess nodded and walks toward him. He helped her seat beside him and brushes the dirt from her face.

"Would you like to tell me why's my princess crying earlier?" the demon asked.

Sakuno stares at him then blinked.

"Anou..." the princess murmured.

The Demon laughs and pats her head.

"You're really indeed a cute one, Sakuno." he said.

Sakuno's eyes widened.

"Ehh? How do you know my name? And who are you?" Sakuno asked.

The Demon brushes his violet hair using his hand. He stares down to Sakuno meeting her hazel eyes.

"I am Sei." the demon answered.

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Yuuko will never surrender as she plans an assassination plan against the half blood princess. Will Prince Ryoma can save his mate's life or she'll die believing that he doesn't really love her? Emperor Seiichi will finally make a move to take Princess Sakuno from her Seishun Prince.

**Chapter 5: Revenge and Death**

**A/n: Gomen ne! My beloved readers! Sorry for the late updates of my stories. I'm really, really sorry! Anyway, here's the latest chapter of She's My Girl (Mate of the Demon Prince). Please don't forget to leave reviews! I also want to say thanks to the reviewers who posted their reviews to my last chapter. I can't say your names but you already know who you are guys. :) again please, leave reviews! Onegai!**

**~Sessrin Koshimae a.k.a Witchangel**

**p.s: i also want to invite you to join our site exclusively for ryosaku (ryomaxsakuno) fans. Here's the link: http:/ryosakufandom. webs. com . See yah! ^_~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~xxoxx~**

**Mate of the Demon Prince**

**by Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer: **The Prince of Tennis and Its Original Characters is not mine. This is the third installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology.

_Warning: Story sets on Alternate Universe._

_**~xxoxx~**_

**Chapter 5: Revenge and Death**

...

Sakuno stared back at him with confused eyes. How did he know her name? Why he's here in Seishun? She saw him smiled at her. Oh, how that smile uplift her mood? She smiled back and looked at the far horizon.

"Why did you cry, my princess?" she heard him asked. "Is there's something wrong?" he added. She turned to him and shook her head.

"Nothing." she said. "Everything will be fine soon. I believe."

They stayed in their position and talked about different things. The Princess was amazed at his knowledge about politics. It is one of her interest that she look forward to learn more. It was then they realized that the sun had already set and the darkness conquered the sky.

"Will I see you soon?" the Princess asked.

He smiled and tucked her hair in her ear.

"Soon enough, my beloved princess." he replied.

"I see." she said and slightly blushed.

...

He waited for her to come but it seems like she wouldn't. He sighed mentally and hit his forehead with his palm.

"Damn it. Where's that wench." he thought. Did she heard about his conversation with Yuuko? It might be but he couldn't presume that he's right. All he can do is to wait for her but where could be she is by now? He took a deep breath and stared outside his balcony.

The door of his room opened. He turned his attention and saw his mate went inside. She has a stoic expression on her face. He raised a brow on her and leaned his back at the wall.

"Where have you been?" he asked coldly.

"It's not of your business." she glared back.

He frowned and swiftly moved to her. He pushed and pinned her to the wall. He heard her gasped and squealed at him. He took her arms and pinned it in her sides. She has a surprise look written all over her face. He buried his face to her neck and she moaned. He parted from her and his nose twitched.

"What the hell with your smell?" he exclaimed.

She arched a brow at him.

"What?" she asked.

He glared at her.

"You met another demon?" he asked almost a statement.

She frowned at him. He isn't jealous right?

"What is it to you if I met with another man?" she replied.

"Your my wife. It isn't right for you to go with another man." he hissed back at her.

"But you can flirt with another woman, isn't it my dear husband?" she asked sarcastically.

He smirked at her much to her surprise.

"Hey, you eavesdropped a while ago, isn't it my beloved wife?" he asked still with a smirk.

"I did not." she hissed.

"She's not my concubine, wench." he stated then patted her head.

She blinked and stared blankly at him. He furrow his brows.

"What?" he asked.

"Really?" "Yeah. What made you think that I would take another woman?" he said before nuzzled her neck. She gasped and blushed at their contact.

"Because I couldn't give you a full blood heir." she said with a sad tone.

His hands went to her long brown tresses and brushed it with his fingers.

"You don't have to worry, Sakuno." he whispered to her ear.

She put her arms around him and laid her head gently on her shoulder.

"But you know that I should." she answered back. "If you have to take another woman..."

"No." He interceded. "I won't do such thing, Sakuno." He pushed her slightly apart from him. He gazed down at her sternly meeting her hazel colored eyes.

"Take my word. I won't take another woman." he stated at her. Her gaze softened at his words. Somehow she felt relieved. Her husband won't take another woman as his concubine but still unable to provide a suitable heir for her mate startled her. Her child might be despise too by the demon society like her. Thinking what might it inflicts to her child make her unease.

"And now, I shall punish you for seeing another man." she heard him say. She felt being carried by his strong arms and placed at his bed.

"Anou.. Ryoma." she blushed furiously.

He smirked at her and slashed her kimono using his claws.

"Hey! You ruined my favorite dressed!" she exclaimed as she covered her naked breasts with her arms.

He laughed at her statement and crawled up to the bed. Her face reddened more like a tomato when he nuzzled her neck again and pinned her down at the bed.

"Don't worry to your clothes, mate." he whispered to her.

She whimpered as she felt his lips trailed from her neck to her shoulders. She started to feel a sudden tension building in her stomach and a new sensation that overcomes her. She liked it. Ryoma had gave her new pleasant feelings that she hadn't experience before.

"R..ryo..ma.." she called his name between her moans.

"This might hurt you at first. Are you ready for this, Sakuno?" he asked her with a distinct worried tone.

With a blush in her cheeks, she nodded back at him.

"Take me, my mate. I'm all yours." she replied seductively which made him laughed.

"Certainly, Mate. You're mine. Only mine." he affirmed before sealing her lips with his.

And so... they spend the night by sharing their first sexual contact.

**(A/n: I didn't write the certain scene cause it might claim the most part of this story. Anyway, do you want to read their intimate scene in the future? If yes, leave review to this chapter, if not then it would be fine, I'll just keep on omit the scenes.)**

...

She opened her eyes and saw that the sky is already lightened up. She tried to move but she realized an arm was clinging on her waist and a leg was entangled with hers. She turned her head and saw her sleeping mate at her side. A faint smile crossed on her lips as she touched his disheveled dark green hair.

"Ryoma, aren't you supposed to attend a meeting with the elders from the south?" she asked.

"I'm asleep. Don't disturb me,Sakuno." he replied without moving and with his eyes closed.

She giggled at him and pinched his nose which earned her a frown.

"Ne, stop pretending you're asleep. Go on and attend your meeting with the elders." she said.

He pulled her closer to him and snuggled at her bosom. She blushed furiously.

"Ryoma!" she exclaimed.

Ryoma smiled to himself.

"Ryoma get up. Surely, they'll look for you."

"Let them. I would just tell they're ruining my time with my wife." he answered back. "If you won't get up and attend the meeeting..." she warned.

Ryoma turned his head to her and opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I won't sleep with you tonight, darling." she laughed and took the blanket at their feet. She tried to get up but Ryoma prevented her from doing so.

"Nice try, wench. But as if I would fall for that." he said before placing a kiss on her mating mark.

She blushed as she looked at the mark that her mate made that is located on her lower neck.

"Ryoma, you should go now." she said.

He sighed and reluctantly rose from the bed. Suddenly, she threw a pillow at his face.

"Hey! What's that for, wench?" he asked.

She buried her face to the blanket on her lap.

"You're naked. Put some clothes, Ryoma no baka!" she replied.

He brushed his dishevelled hair and yawned. He picked his clothes and wore it.

"Done. Are you happy now?" he asked.

She lifted her head and looked at him. She then smiled and nodded.

"Sleep. I might return before dawn. Don't go too far from the palace." he said.

"Hai, Ryoma-dono." she replied sarcastically.

He placed a kiss on her lips before leaving her. As soon as he left, she stretched her arms and yawned. She laid back to the bed and went to sleep.

...

"I had enough. Kill the Princess as soon as possible." Yuuko declaired.

"Yes, Yuuko-sama. As you wished." the Demons replied.

'Just wait Ryoma. Death is coming to your precious Sakuno.' she thought.

...

"Seiichi, all has been set according to your command." Genichiro told the Rikkai emperor.

"Souka... let's proceed to then to Fudomine." the Emperor replied.

"We'll see each other again, my dear Sakuno." the emperor told to himself.

...

She stared at the sky once again. She saw some orange colour at the clouds. Soon, her mate will come back at the palace and she needed to come earlier. She took her steps toward the palace. Suddenly, she stopped on her tracks. In swift motion, she evaded the arrows coming after her. She leaped into the midst of air and wielded her katana from its case. She turned her attention and saw five demons appeared.

"Princess Sakuno of the Sakura Lands. Deathforth is coming." they said.

...

He stopped as he felt danger. Danger not to him but to his wife. He left the elders at the conference room and headed back to the palace. He looked at their rooms but he didn't found her.

"Where's my Lady?" he asked to his servant.

"She went outside the Palace, Ryoma-sama." the servant replied.

He quickly left the palace and started to follow her scent at the forest. Suddenly, a faint of blood scent passed through his nose. He went to the direction of the blood. Shock covered his face while he looked at the lifeless body of her wife lying on the ground. Her sword was stabbed fatally on her stomach. Her clothes was ripped in diferent areas and five demons are standing at her lifeless body. They sensed his presence and horror was written all over their face.

"We didn't kill her! She killed herself!" one of the demon said.

He bared his elongated fangs. His eyes became bloody red and his marks darkens. His long green tresses turned spiky brown locks. He killed the four demons in an instant.

He grabbed the neck of the fifth demon and lifted in to the air.

"We didn't kill her! She killed herself!" he said again.

"And why would my mate do such thing?" he replied dangerously.

"We tried to rape her. But your woman chose to die than to be tainted and dishonour you." the demon replied.

He gritted his teeth and killed the demon in an instant. How dare them try to taint her wife? They made her took her own life instead. He threw the dead body of the demon and walked to the body of his dead wife. He took the sword out of her body and he cradled her into his arms.

"Baka. Why did you took your life?" he whispered at her.

He took his necklace from his neck and placed it on her chest.

"Come back to me, Sakuno and never dare to leave again." he uttured.

The green crystal pendant of the necklace lightened. Her fatal wounds healed miraculously. Her fingers moved and her eyes slowly opened. Their gazes met.

"Ryoma." she called.

He smiled at her.

"Welcome back to life, Sakuno." he replied.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Ryoma summoned his wife from the dead but something's not right. She became extremely strong and powerful. The battle between the revived princess and the evil demoness will finally take place as the latter tried to kill her and her new friend once again.

**Chapter 6: My Mate: A Demon or A Priestess**

...

**A/n: I forgot to update this story last month so another update will be post soon. Thanks for reading! Anyway, I would like to say thank you to Susie! Thank you for your reviews! Wow, i really appreciate your reviews. Keep on reading and review my stories. Keep me motivated so I could write more stories and updates for you! Ja ne! Thanks! Thanks! Until next time! Don't forget to leave review! :)**

**~Sessrin Koshimae**


	6. Chapter 6

**~xxoxx~**

**Mate of the Demon Prince**

**by Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer: **The Prince of Tennis and Its Original Characters is not mine. This is the third installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology.

_Warning: Story sets on Alternate Universe._

_**~xxoxx~**_

**Chapter 6: My Mate, A Demoness Or A Priestess?**

...

He leaned his back at the hard bark of the tall sakura tree at his personal garden. He heard a rustling sound behind him and tilted his head to look who disturbed his suppose to be sleep. He frowned as he looked at his wife who is lost in her thoughts while staring at the falling sakura petals.

"Sakuno." he called.

"Yes, Ryoma?" she replied and looked at him.

"We're leaving tomorrow." he said monotonously and stood from the ground. She approached him and they walked towards his chamber.

"Where are we going, Ryoma?" she asked bluntly.

"I thought you want to know why I dislike humans and half breeds." he said and looked at her at the corner of his eyes. She clung to his arm and looked up on him.

"Yes but I don't understand." she said with a confuse tone.

He frowned and opened the door of his chamber. Sakuno let go of his arm and wear off his outer kimono. Ryoma putted down his swords at the top of the wooden furnished table. He looked at his mate who has climbed to the bed and crawled on its silky sheets. He sighed to himself and wore off one of his robes and threw it on the floor. He climbed to the bed and laid his head at the lap of his waiting mate. Sakuno played some of his dark green locks while he closed his eyes and tried to take up some rests. She stared at his innocent face and chuckled.

"What?" The Demon Prince asked.

"Demons aren't suppose to sleep. Why did you keep on pretending that you're sleeping, Anata?" his half demoness replied back.

He frowned and nuzzled his nose in her stomach.

"Stop teasing me, Sakuno or I'll punish you." he warned.

She gently laughed and caressed his face with one of her hands. He looked up on her meeting her chocolate orbs staring back at him.

"This is your damn all fault, wench. You sleep like you don't have tomorrow and makes me sick with boredom." the Prince said.

"So you tried to sleep out of boredom?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah." he said and rose slightly. He pulled his mate and they were instantly fell on the soft pillows behind them. She laughed and giggled at his side.

"Can I go to the downtown with Tomo-chan?" she asked. He twitched and stared at her seriously.

"No." he said firmly. "Have you forgotten what happened when you left the palace without me?" he added.

She pouted and hit his shoulder with her hand.

"You're so mean, Anata. You act like you're my father." Sakuno complained.

"Baka. You don't know well how dangerous outside." he replied and closed his amber eyes. She touched his face.

"But you're here to save me." she whispered and then leaned forward to kiss him gently at his lips.

...

"Sakuno-sama, I'm so glad to meet you." the old woman said before bowing her head while she fell on her knees before the half demoness and the Seishun Prince.

"Please rise, Sara-san. You don't have to do that." Princess Sakuno said as she kneeled and lifted gently the weak body of the old woman.

"I'm so pleased to meet you finally, Princess Sakuno." the old woman said. "Ryoma-sama, you've chose a rightful woman. I guess." she told the Demon Prince.

He shrugged his shoulder and look back at her with such glorious pride.

"Where's Ranmaru?" Ryoma asked.

"He went outside, Ryoma-sama but I assume that he's coming home by now." Sara answered back.

They heard footsteps coming to the small hut. A young boy with white hair and blue eyes appeared at the door and he's panting so hard. He has demon marks on his face, arms and legs and has pointed ears. He's holding a bunch of sticks with fresh fishes on his hand.

"Ryo...Ryoma-sama..." the boy said between his pants.

Sara approached the boy and took the fishes in his hand and guided him inside the house.

"What took you so long, my son?" Sara asked the boy.

"A bear blocked my way back home, Okaa-san so I need to take him down." the boy reasoned out.

Sakuno raised a brow. Her son? Isn't it she's too old to be his mother. She looked at her mate and he notion her to went outside with him. She obediently followed the steps of her husband until they reached the banks of the near river.

"Would you mind telling me what it means?" she asked.

"She's the mate of my cousin, Ryuuen." Ryoma answered while he leaned at the tree.

She raised a brow at him and put her hand under her chin.

"And why do you hate humans and half breeds?" she asked. "Actually, I don't despise Sara, Ranmaru and You, Sakuno. When Ryuuen died, I couldn't understand why the heck he gave up his life for the sake of that human. When Ranmaru born, I realized how hard it is to be a half blood. Humans judged us Demons for being cruel and murderer, but they wouldn't notice their own faults. Demons aren't greedy for money unlike them. Yes, we want power and that made us evil. We kill without hesitation but seeing a human killing his own and robbed shamelessly its wealth is more degrading and evil than us. Did you get what I mean?" he said.

Sakuno flashed a bitter smile at him.

"Yes, I do understand. Humans killed my mother and brother. They were innocent and they treated us like we were pure evil. In spite what my mother did to save their lives from dangerous demons, they killed her." Sakuno said with a sad tone.

Ryoma looked up at the sky and clenched his fists.

"Humans and Demons, it doesn't matter what race you came from..." he heard his mate said. "... it is how you acted." she added.

He looked at her and saw her long brown hair sways at the midst of air when the soft breeze passed. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I just wish my child wouldn't experience the cruelty of this world without us in his side." she stated.

"It wouldn't. We'll protect him. Whatever happens." he said and smirked at her.

They heard two demons coming at their place and they looked at their direction.

"Oi oi! We've just disturbed their lovey dovey talk. Nya! Momo!" the red haired demon said.

"Oops.. Look what we've got in here? Oh love! Oh love! It's so good to be inlove!" the porcupine head demon said to the demon prince with a grin in his face.

Ryoma frowned at them while his mate flushed red beside him.

"What do you want?" The Demon Prince asked bluntly.

"Saa-chan! Would it be alright if we borrow your husband for a while? We have a meeting and they're waiting for us." Momo asked.

"That's fine with me. I'll just wait here with Sara-san and Ranmaru-kun." she replied.

Ryoma sighed in defeat.

"Don't go too far away. Wait for me here, I'll come back as soon as our meeting finished." Ryoma told his wife.

"Hai, Ryoma. I understand." she said with a smile.

Ryoma then followed the two older demons and left Sakuno in the bank. She decided to go back to the hut of Sara. When she arrived, she saw a full blooded demoness and she's holding the throat of Sara.

"Sara-san!" Sakuno exclaimed.

The demoness chuckled and grinned evilly at her.

"I see. So you're alone without Prince Ryoma at your side, Sakuno-sama." Yuuko said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Princess Sakuno asked.

"My name is Yuuko, Princess Sakuno of the Sakura Lands." she said glaring down at Sakuno.

Sakuno looked around and saw Ranmaru laying on the ground unconsciously.

"Ranmaru-kun!" She said and took his body with her arms.

"What do you want?" Sakuno hissed at Yuuko.

"Your life,Sakuno. I'll end up your life by now!" Yuuko declared and attacked the half demoness. She threw Sara's body at the ground and attacked the two half breeds. Sakuno tried to evade her attacks but was hitted and she, with Ranmaru in her arms slammed on the trees behind them.

"I never thought that you're weak like this." Yuuko mocked the princess.

Sakuno twitched and tried to rise from the ground to protect the unconscious kid. She wielded her katana and faced the powerful demoness. She tried to attack her but she couldn't hit her. Yuuko slashed her sword to the midst of air and Sakuno tried to block it with her own sword. She tried her best but was overwhelmed by Yuuko's power. Her katana was broken and she fell in the ground.

"Die now, Sakuno!" Yuuko screamed at the top of her lungs and beamed a concentrated power towards Sakuno and Ranmaru who had just started to have consciousness. Sakuno's eyes widened as she saw her attack coming to them. Suddenly, Sara's body appeared at their front and shielded them from Yuuko's attack.

"Okaa-san!" Ranmaru screamed and saw his mother's limp body fell on the ground.

"Ranmaru.." whispered by the dying woman.

Ranmaru run towards his mother. He took her body and cradled it to his arms.

"Okaa-san!" The half demon cried to his mother.

"Sara-san..." Stunned Sakuno uttered. She gritted her teeth and her fangs revealed. Her long brown hair turned into silvery white long tresses that reached to the ground. Her demon facial and body marks appeared and her ears became pointed. Eyes became blue and her hands have claws. Yuuko's jaw dropped as she saw the transformation of the Sakura Land princess. Sakuno had turned into a full pledge demoness. Yuuko stepped aback when Sakuno swiftly moved from her place and attack her.

"What the!" she exclaimed as she was wounded by Sakuno's claws. She leaped aback making the distance between them.

Sakuno stopped and stared at her bloody hand. Her eyes sharpened and turned bloody red. She looked back to Yuuko and attacked her once again.

...

"So it's Yuuko that planned to assassinate my mate." Prince Ryoma said.

"It was her who hired those demons you'd killed." Sadaharu replied.

Ryoma slightly twitched as he felt the same danger that he'd felt when Sakuno died. His other comrades notice his change.

"What's wrong, Ryoma?" Syuichiro asked worriedly.

"Sakuno..." the demon price uttured and immediately left to went back to his mate.

Shusuke looked at Kunimitsu and to their friends.

"Should we follow him?" he asked.

Kunimitsu stood from his seat and notion the others to follow.

"Hurry. We have to follow him. Something's up." Kunimitsu stated.

...

When Ryoma arrived at the battle scene, he saw his mate fighting with an upper hand against Yuuko. He noticed Ranmaru crying at the dead body of his mother. A horrifying scream was heard and he turned his attention to the two demoness.

"Sakuno." he said finally noticing the sudden change to her appearance. What happened to his mate? How come she became a full blood demoness?

Sakuno's right shoulder was bleeding but she didn't even flinch. Yuuko screamed in pain as Sakuno's blood burned the flesh of her hand and arms. Sakuno dugger her clawed hand to Yuuko's chest and the raven haired woman fell on her knees. Ryoma used his body to cover the scene from Ranmaru's eyes.

"What happened?" Momo asked with his wide eyes set upon the bloody demoness.

Sakuno took back her hand from her enemy's body and stared dangerously to her mate and to the demons who had just been arrived.

"Momo! Kaoru! Take Sara and Ranmaru away from from here!" Shusuke exclaimed.

"Why?" Takashi asked.

"Sakuno-chan isn't in herself. She might kill us." Sadaharu answered Taka's question.

Momo and Kaoru took Ranmaru and Sara's dead body and immediately left the scene.

"Ryoma. Try to make your mate calm while we prepare the seal to make her stop." Kunimitsu commanded the young demon prince.

Prince Ryoma faced his mate and looked at her sternly. Sakuno attacked him and he was thrown to the large bulk of rocks. He rose from the ground and his appearance changed. His dark green tresses turned into long spiky brown hair. His fangs and demon marks became prominent and his eyes turned crimson red.

"Mate..." he hissed to her.

Sakuno moved once again and slashed his chest with her clawed hand. Blood flowed from his wound and he stepped backward. He counter attacked and pinned her to the ground using all his strenght. She squealed beneath him as she struggled from him. Ryoma bit her shoulder and she cried in pain. The seal created by Kunimitsu and Sadaharu has been activated and Sakuno started to gain back her senses.

She went back to her normal appearance but was still stunned beneath her mate.

"Sakuno." Ryoma whispered to her ear which made her back to reality. He turned back to his normal form and fell to his wife's body.

"Ryoma?" she uttured then noticed that her husband lost his conciousness.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Ryoma together with his wife and some of his friends, was been sent to Fudomine to assist Kippei and their lands against the Rikkai empire. Princess Sakuno and Emperor Seiichi met once again and his true identity was revealed to her. The battle has yet to begin and Sakuno is the only one who could stop the rising war between them. But at what cost?

**Chapter 7: The Battle at Fudomine**

...

**A/n: I think this chapter is a bit longer than my usual, I guess. Thank you for reading this story. Oh, btw, i'll only update this story after I received my 60th review. Have a chance to name one of my Original Characters in this story for being the 50th, 55th and 60th reviewer. So post your reviews now! :)**

**Hanajimasaki- **omg, so sorry for updating so late. Anyway, after I read your review I decided to release this chapter. Really thank you for liking my stories. I feel flattered and pleased, thank you. I love those people who appriciate my works.

**Midnight Blue08, anangelwithnoname, angelndevil1, ryosaku echizaki and** **sakuno-**

thank you very much for reviewing my previous chapter!

**Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this like what I did when I wrote it down. Kindly please click review and leave your comments, reviews or suggestion. No flaming please! Reviews are very much appreciated.**

~Sessrin Koshimae


	7. Chapter 7 The Battle in Fudomine

~xxoxx~

**Mate of the Demon Prince **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer applies. **

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 7: The Battle At Fudomine **

~xxoxx~

She clutched her fists and buried her face to Ranmaru's crooked neck trying to supress her tears. A pain inside of her was getting unbearable. Sakuno blamed herself for the death of the mother of this very young half breed on front of her. She knew how hard it is left being alone. The young half breed boy was dejected since the unfortunate death of his mortal mother. He kept on clinging to Sakuno as if she's the only one he could lean on. His little clawed hand slowly reached up to pat her head while she pulled him in a tight embrace. The cold breeze blew making the light pink petals of the sakura tree fall from its branches. Ryoma from afar, watched the two half breeds broken in each other arms.

He knew that Sakuno had changed since he revived her from her death but haven't realized not until he saw her transformed as a full pledge demoness during her fight against Yuuko. Her demonic powers increased tremendously overcoming the average strenght and power of a naturally borned full blood demoness like Yuuko. Yet he didn't know her limitations. Was she stronger enough to defeat him? He had no idea. Consulting this issue with his father leaded him to more confusion. Nanjiro had told him that it was unusual for a half blood like Sakuno to obtain such powers like a full blood. Lord Shun of the Sakura Lands, who was the late father of Sakuno, was one of the most powerful demons in his time. It seemed that his powerful blood had been passed to his first born child. Still, Ryoma thought that it was ridiculous. A half blood demoness with the strenght and power greater than any average full blood demon and a blood who can burn the flesh of any demon who'll have a direct contact on it, exists in this world like an invincible creature? How should he react? His wife became a dangerous threat to his kingdom. The councilors want her to be exiled from Seishun Kingdom because of the death of the daughter of a high rank official. Of course, he stood still and defend the honor of his innocent wife. She was innocent. She didn't knew what she was doing when she killed Yuuko using her bloody bare hands.

He was determined to protect her at any cost. No lowly creatures can torn Sakuno away from his side. Ryoma silently walked toward the two half bloods. He noticed the difference in Sakuno's demonic power. It was unstable yet very disturbing.

Sakuno lifted her gaze meeting his amber colored eyes. Ranmaru had fallen asleep in her arms. His dishevelled greyish hair cascaded in Sakuno's bossom.

"Let's go, Sakuno." Prince Ryoma said and she obediently stretched her free arms to receive his offering hand.

~xxoxx~

Two months passed, Ranmaru was adopted by Sakuno and now lives as her son. She remained with her husband in Seishun Kingdom despite the frequent threat of the council. To repress the issue temporarily, King Nanjiro had sent his youngest son with his half demoness wife to Fudomine. Their main mission is to assist the Fudomine Province against the Rikkai Empire Army.

With the aide of Shusuke, Sadaharu and Takeshi, they were able to reach Fudomine with ease. But they noticed Sakuno's behavior after their arrival. They didn't know what happened. She became unusual silent and seemed in her deep thought. Ryoma also noticed her unusual stare on him as if she was looking for something within his soul. He wondered what was bothering her.

~xxoxx~

She couldn't understand why did it shook her being. She should have expected that her friend, Sei came from a royal family. But she was struck with sudden surprise when she discovered the truth about him. After they arrived at Fudomine, she didn't expect that she would able to meet him on the farthest part of the forest. She was glad to meet her but she had noticed his unusual stare at her. He was like pondering about something. The way the cold wind made his bluish violet locks sway elegantly. His clawed hand gently cupped her chin that made her blush. Sakuno couldn't understand why she seemed so attach this rouge demon. It wasn't because she was cheating on her husband, Prince Ryoma. She loves her husband, but the feeling that she had for Sei made her startled.

They were having a nice talk when she became silent and alert, sensing that two demons were coming towards her direction. She put her hand on her katana, ready to pull it from its sheath. Sei touched her hand and told her to calm down. Sakuno took a deep breath but still kept herself ready if something wrong will happen.

Her eyes widen when she saw the two demon arrived. She noticed emblem on their outer haori. It was the symbol of the Rikkai Empire. What made her shook her head in disbelief was when the two fell on their knees and bowed in front of her companion.

"You... You are.." Sakuno stuttered looking to Sei with disbelieving eyes.

Sei smiled at her.

"Seiichi of the Rikkai Empire." he confirmed.

Sakuno's katana fell on the ground after hearing his confirmation. The one she treated as her only friend was the cause of the on going war on Fudomine. He was the threat to the other Kingdoms. Emperor Seiichi was well known as an undefeatable warlord and one of the most powerful demon. How should she react, she didn't know. She didn't want to think that he had betrayed her.

"It's about to begin, Seiichi." General Genichiro said making Princess Sakuno pulled out from her deep thoughts. She turned her attention to Emperor Seiichi. She clenched her fists in disappointment. What the hell was going on?

"Let's go then." Seiichi replied gently moved to stand from his seat. Sakuno pulled his arm and gave him an inquiring look. She understood what was about to happen. The constant battle for the past weeks was the reason. The Rikkai Empire planned to conquer the Fudomine Lands but Kippei and his minions won't just give it up.

"Please. Stop it. Was it not enough that there were so many lives were claimed because of this war?" Sakuno asked.

"It isn't easy, my dear Sakuno. Perhaps, one life would be enough to stop the war." Seiichi replied with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean?" she blinked.

"Submit your self to the Rikkai Empire, Princess Sakuno of the Sakura Lands." The Emperor declared.

~xxoxx~

The howling sound echoing from the village sent unwanted shivers in her spine. The small army of the Fudomine was preparing for the incoming battle against the Rikkai Empire. Certainly, someone will die again. Can she stop it? Children's lives will be spared. No one will be an orphan like her. But can she abandon her husband? Did it matter to him if she left? Does he loves her? Sakuno closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The bell rang out loud informing everyone that the Rikkai Army had arrived. Fear overcame to her being. Her hands trembled as she stood at the highest tower in Fudomine. Her husband and his friends were already on the battlefield. She couldn't understand why war was necessary if it would only cause pain to everyone.

Fire started and burned down the houses on the boundaries of the village. Cries of pain and fear can be heard from the far distant. Sakuno gripped the handle of her katana. Her eye color changed from dark hazel eyes to amber pair. Ragged demon marks appeared to different parts of her body. Fangs became prominent. Her ears became pointed and hands were clawed. Her long brown wavy hair turned to silvery white straight hair. She became a full pledge demoness once again.

She had to protect the innocent ones. Sakuno leaped up from her position and reached the ground silently. She moved swiftly and killed all the enemies that came to her way. Her amber eyes gleamed with blood lust. She ran towards the main battlefield and saved An, Kippei's younger sister from the pack of demons.

"Amazing." An told herself after seeing Sakuno killed the demons in a blink of an eye.

"Did you see, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"No. But the last time I saw him was in that direction." An replied pointing to the northern area.

"Arigatou, An-chan." Sakuno said before brushing the dirt from her hands and wiping the smear of blood in her cheeks with the sleeve of her purple flowery kimono.

~xxoxx~

Ryoma winced in pain. He hadn't thought that he will be easily outwitted by the famous Rikkai Empire General Genichiro. The hell. It was getting into his nerves. There was no way in hell he could defeat the demon general on his current status. They were going to fall down. In no time, the Fudomine will be conquered by Rikkai.

"Stop!" The familiar voice halted the deadly blow that was sent by General Genichiro.

With the almost blind right eye and battered body, Prince Ryoma looked up to see his wife arrived.

"Sa... Saku..no.." he called with a broken voice. What the hell was she doing here? He told her to stay at the tower during the war. He didn't want her to meddle with these fights. But then, there she was. Standing in her full glory as a full blooded demoness with a bloody double edged katana in her hand. General Genichiro's dark eyes narrowed as he stared to the suppose half breed woman.

"Interesting. You can summon the power of your demon blood at your own will." he said.

"Back off." Sakuno hissed preparing a powerful slash to attack him.

"Never." he replied and she unleashed the power of her sword. But the demon easily fend off himself by just stopping the attack by the sheath of his sword.

"Impossible." she whispered with her eyes widen in shock.

"Do you think you could easily defeat me?" he yelled and slashed the surprised demon princess. She screamed in pain as the large wound in her right shoulder gushed so much blood. She fell on the ground with her petite body soaked with blood. Her eyes turned crimson, and she bared her fangs to him. He stood still above her looking down with determined eyes.

"Surrender yourself now, Princess. The Emperor wishes your presence in exchange for their freedom." he told her making her back to her normal form as she gasped in pain.

~xxoxx~

Next Chapter: At the Rikkai Empire

~xxoxx~

A/n: I'm sorry for the late short update. Anyway, thanks for those readers who reviewed, put this story on their favorites and alerts. All my POT stories are on hiatus status since I'm currently active writing for InuYasha and Fairy Tail fandom, so I don't know when will I able to release the next chapter.

Btw, I have a new fb account. Please add me as friend and let's have a little chat. Visit my profile page for the link.

Thank you for reading! Mind to leave a review?

P.S: I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, kindly please inform me.

Love and Kisses,

Sessrin Koshimae


End file.
